mi dulce tormento
by shippuden28
Summary: todos usamos una mascara que esconde nuestro verdadero yo... pero das cuentas muy tarde cuando cae y te deja vulnerable -el sueño que naruto llama "mi dulce tormento"- entra y averigua por que ;


**Wwwaaaaa! Mi primer two-shot de naruto!. No es la primera vez que escribo uno pero si es la primera vez que escribo uno de naruto**

**Bien dejen reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi "pequeña" dramatización es mia =)**

**_-_- cambio de ecena**

**A leer!**

**CHAPTER: 1. CAP:1 TORMENTO**

**_- ****MI DULCE TORMENTO****_-_-**

Te levantas confundido y aturdido sin saber donde estas das una ojeada al lugar en donde te encuentras .te das cuenta de que ya te has encontrado en ese lugar varias veces con distintas personas , era un lugar de sin fin como su mente de tonos claros y brillantes.

Con una voz lejana como pista repitiendo lo mismo como siempre.

-naruto- oyes tu nombre y giras sobre tus talones para ver quienes son .sonríes. Al darte cuenta de quienes pronuncian tu nombre. No tardas mucho en reconocer alas personas que tienes delante de ti. No pensaste volverlas otra vez. Acortas la distancia entre ellos y los abrazas fuertemente mientras ellos te corresponden inmediatamente.

-te amamos…- dicen aquellas personas. Tu sin darte cuenta sueltas amargas lagrimas y al instante desaparecen en miles de esporas luminosas frente a tus ojos dejándote caer al duro suelo. Definitivamente este sueño era un horroroso tormento para ti. por que si esto era mas que un sueño uno que se repetía mas constantemente desde que termino la 4 gran guerra ninja . Todo se vuelve negro pero tu ni siquiera le tomas importancia sigues metido en tus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que tus sollozos suben de volumen y las lagrimas no se detienen en cambio siguen saliendo sin que tu puedas evitarlo… en un vano intento por detener esa dolorosas lagrimas hundes tu cara entre tus manos

-l-los necesito…- pronuncias torpemente por los sollozos que inútilmente tratas de ahogar en tu garganta sin. Te rindes y las dejas fluir libremente por tu cara y terminas haciendo lo mismo de siempre , te quedas hay sentado esperando a que alguien venga y te rescate de es espacio que cada vez que lo visitaba terminaba igual.

A lo lejos ves una tenue luz, lo que indica es que alguien se a compadecido de ti y por fin te ha despertado. sonríes tristemente y rápidamente prepara tu mascara de felicidad que fuiste perfeccionando durante toda tu vida, es tan perfecta que es casi real y estas listo para cubrir tu débil alma con valientes palabras…

Abres despacio los ojos tratando de acostumbrarte a la luz de tu habitación pero te tardas unos cuantos segundos en reconocer que no es tu habitación si no una blanca habitación con una cama en medio que es en la que te encuentras en estos momentos.

-que hago aquí- te preguntas a ti mismo pero otra voz lo respondió por el

-al fin despiertas - dijo kakashi sentado a un lado de el leyendo el librito verde de siempre , tratas de sonreír pero no puedes sientes un gran dolor en el cuerpo, sientes un pinchazo de dolor en tu estomago y tu corazón y sientes un gran nudo en la garganta y ahí… te das cuenta que tu mascara esta apunto de caer…

-fuiste atacado en tu misión, afortunadamente logramos llegar para ayudarte pero ya estabas muy dañado y te dio otro ataca de hiperventilación, lo extraño es que llevas casi 2 semanas durmiendo por que al parecer el kiuby no quiere curar tus heridas- oyes a kakashi decir eso lo cual no te sorprende ya que en la guerra gasto mucho chakra y ahora lo estaba en un proceso de regeneración el cual iba a durar una semana mas o al menos eso crees, por lo tanto estabas a tu suerte pero eso no te importaba ya que durando ese proceso pediste conexión n con kurama y no puedes hablar con el lo cual te hace sentir solo…

-que día es hoy kakashi- sensei ?-preguntas en voz baja

-diez de octubre - dice sereno y despreocupado para luego abrir un poco mas de lo normal su único ojo visible -ah! Es verdad, feliz cumpleaños Naruto-

Le series con una de tus mejores sonrisas pero inconscientemente no te preocupaste por tus ojos que ese momento reflejaban tristeza profunda que al parecer kakashi noto y cambio su expresión feliz por una mas preocupada y triste

-volviste a tener ese sueño ¿verdad?- pregunto un poco triste

Tu solo asiente con la cabeza. Los dos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que tu lo rompes preguntando y declarando cosas al aire

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente perdí aquel día?- te preguntas a ti mismo en un susurro lo suficiente alta para que kakashi lo oyera - me había olvidado de eso por tanto tiempo…-

-…-

-…-

-tan solo debería superarlo… debería dejar de sentirlo… ¿no crees sensei?-

-no… lo se Naruto…- oyes a kakashi indeciso por primera vez no sabe que contestar

Sueltas una amarga risa y vuelves a hablar -creo… creo que ya me peri de vista a mi mismo… ya que... ya no me importa si soy lastimado, por que ya no siento dolor…- inconsciente de tus actos sientes mojadas tus mejillas y te das cuenta… estas llorando… otra vez…

-estas bien naruto?¡- pregunta alarmado kakashi, por otro lado tu lentamente posas tu mano sobre tus ojos para que no los vean cubiertas de aquel liquido salado te das cuenta que tu mascara de felicidad se desmorona fuertemente al suelo

-sabes algo kakashi-sensei ? -

-que pasa?-

-Siempre me pregunto por que la gente no me entiende… y… siempre suena la... Misma... miserable respuesta… "no ves que hemos ido creando sentimientos complejos" -

-me eh preguntado "¿al menos mis lagrimas funcionan?"- posas tu otra mano sobre tu cara hundiendo tu rostro en ellas, aun sentado flexionas un poco tus rodillas dándote un aspecto desprotegido. Pero a pesar de eso tu sigues hablando.

-no se por que... pero tengo esta... sensación insistente… de que nunca... los volveré a ver…- hablas entrecortadamente por tu descontrolados sollozos, no pues ver como kakashi te mira impotente por no saber que hacer para ayudarte

-y tengo coraje... conmigo mismo… ni siquiera... Puedo... Decirles… "no me dejen"- el corazón te duele con cada palabra que pronuncias lo oyes sonar violentamente y te hace temblar todo el cuerpo

-desde… ese momento… me hallo en medio.. De un sueño… que no… es posible… cumplir… supongo que tantos años de sufrimiento guardado... me están cobrando... Factura…- sueltas un risa apagada -estoy ll-llegando al l-limite de... mi propia tristeza… puede…pude que este sea… el fin…- y hay mismo te fracturas en miles de pedazos. Lloras mas fuerte. Sientes como alguien se sienta frente a ti y te atrae a el lentamente, ni siquiera pones resistencia, pasa los brazos alrededor de la altura de tu cuello y tu espalda y te acerca un poco mas a s pecho... y te abraza… como cualquier padre aria con su hijo. Notas su esencia y la reconoces de inmediato era... Kakashi… la persona que es como un padre para ti…y de la que menos te esperaste un acto como este conociendo como es su actitud despreocupada

Lo oyes hablar un poco quebrado lo cual te sorprende un poco

-en realidad tienes miedo de todos modos… incluso si sigues actuando fuerte ocultando tus lagrimas… tan solo arroja esa tristeza… esta bien solo mirar hacia adelante…-

-así que desahógate… saca todo lo que te duela y te haga sentir tristeza… por que ambos sabemos que al final seguramente sonreirás, por que todavía hay muchas personas que te necesitan.-

Cuando termino de hablar sollozaste aun mas fuerte y te aferraste a el, en respuesta el te apretó mas contra si de forma protectora y paternal.

No te das cuenta cuando tocan ala puerta, tampoco te das cuenta cuando entra aquella multitud de personas que son tus amigos, sientes como kakashi levanta y gira lentamente para ver alas personas que venían hablando de cosas sin importancia pero al ir entrando se van callando al verte en ese estado.

Kakashi los ve con su único ojo visible lleno de tristeza y preocupación, el solo se queda callado viéndolos hasta que alguien rompe el silencio

-que pasa kakashi?, que tiene naruto?- pregunta tsunade visiblemente preocupada por el rubio

kakashi niega con la cabeza ligeramente - solo tuvo ese sueño y justamente hoy- dice kakashi dejando su tono despreocupado a un lado remplazándolo por uno triste - al parecer esos dos lo han estado atormentado inconscientemente en sus sueños -dijo kakashi sorprendiendo a todos menos a tsunade que ya sabia de aquel sueño

De un momento a otro te sientes sofocado por aquella multitud de personas que a pesar de no estar mirándolas sientes su mirada sobre ti. Quieres respirar. Este lugar es sofocante. Sientes como kakashi afloja el agarre y te tensas y te aferras con mas fuerza a el, sientes que te falta el aire y empiezas a respirar erráticamente.

Por oro lado kakashi se sorprendió un poco ya que cuando aflojo un poco el agarre que te tenia tu te aferraste mas a el para después oírte respirar con irregularidad -naruto!, que te pasa!?- pregunto alarmado al oír como tu respiración subía de volumen hasta ser perfectamente audible para todos los presentes. Sientes como tus fuerzas te abandonan toses un poco y te llevas la mano a la boca para acallar un poco el sonido, segundos después la separas al sentirla mojada la levantas ligeramente a la luz para verla y ahí descubres que hay sangre no te sorprende ya que seguramente con tanto gimoteo pudiste abrir tus heridas internas, mueves lentamente tu mano hacia tu corazón al sentir un pinchazo de doler hay recuerdas que un maldito bastardo te apuñalo en este por suerte no habías muerto. desases el completamente tu agarre que le tenias a kakashi , levantas como puedes la vista para ver a tus amigos que parecen estar congelados . Les sonríes débilmente, tus lagrimas siguen saliendo pero tu voz no solo mueves tu boca en un "gracias chicos". "hasta pronto"

Oyes los aparatos que tienes conectados hacer ruido uno tras otro, con la vista nublada ves como tsunade y sakura y varios doctores reaccionan y entran y se acercan hacia a ti

Escupes un poco de sangre en la cama ya que kakashi ya no estaba ahí cubren la blanca sabana que te cubría ves como las enfermera tratan de sacar inútilmente a tus amigos que solo gritan tu nombre pero solo los oyes como gritos distantes sonríes nuevamente y te desplomas sobre la cama ante la mirada de todos

-NARUTO!- se oye un gran grito en el hospital pero tu ya no lo escuchas estas inconsciente

Despiertas dentro de un sueño nuevamente dentro de un mundo desconocido

-naruto- oyes esas voces como siempre, te das vuelta y los ves a ellos…. Pero ahora te miran diferente… te miran con tristeza y ahí entiendes lo que esta pasando

-naruto, no quiero que mueras a un - dijo minato triste y agachando la mirada

-por eso no te dejaremos pasar de aquí- dijo kushina con las manos en la cintura y bastante enojada

-aun te falta mucho por hacer allá- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- y nosotros te echaremos de aquí cada ves que vengas cuando no te corresponde- dijo kushina orgullosa de si misma

-pero antes…- dijeron al tiempo se acercaban a naruto y lo abrazaban, le susurraron algunas palabras al oído se aferraban fuertemente como si no lo quisieran soltar pero debían -adiós…hijo...- dijeron al mismo tiempo que se separaban de el

-Te amamos naruto… no lo olvides…- cuando terminaron de hablar se acercaron a grandes zancadas hacia el y lo empujaron por un precipicio, ni tiempo le dio para reaccionar lo ultimo que vio fue la cara sonriente de sus padres

Sonrió recordando sus palabras -"si te pones de pie sufrirás mas que ahora a pesar de ello al final seguramente sonreirás " -" tu dolor siempre esta protegiéndote y siempre te protegió por nosotros pero es momento de dejarlo ir"- -" por mas que te tropieces sabemos que te levantaras, levántate hoy es el mejor momento"

-…-

-…-

-...-

-" así que por lo menos mantén tu corazón abierto."-

Abres con pesadez tus ojos y ves muchas flores a tu alrededor con muchas cartas en ellas o simples mensajes de " espero que te mejores", te sorprendes ya que parece un pequeño jardín. mueves un poco la cabeza y ves una enorme pila de regalos con distintas fechas los miras extrañados y buscas con la mirada un calendario cuando lo encuentras te sorprendes dice "ABRIL".

Te levantas con cuidado de tu cama y te topas con un sillón cómodo a la vista con una mesita de noche con una lámpara y los libros de "icha-icha tactis" y libros de "cómo debes comportarte ante situaciones difíciles" sobre ella sonríes ligeramente al saber de quienes se tratan, te fijan mas debajo de la mesita de noche y notas que tenia cajones abres el primero y ves un estuche de pintura y un libreta con muchos dibujos tuyos y de tu equipo. Lo cierras y abres el siguiente lleno de libros de medicina y pergaminos .sonrió y la cerro y abrió la ultima. Hay habían libros con el logo del los uchiha y otros tantos pergaminos de jutsus. sonríes aun mas al reconocer de quien son esas cosas. Oyes como cae algo por detrás de la mesita y te hallas con un pasadizo secreto llena de botellas de sake te le quedas viendo con una gotita detrás de la cabeza, no te hace falta pensar mucho para saber de quien son la botellas, lo cierras con cuidado la gaveta y con la mirada encontrando cosas de sus amigos que trajeron para el o para hacerle compañía. Levanto la vista hacia arriba y vio una especie de calendario donde estaban los nombres de tus amigos con fechas y horarios que se turnaban para visitarte y hacerte compañía.

Buscas con la mirada tus pertenencias pero no las encuentras, no le das importancia, te fijas en tu vestimenta y la miras con aceptación, traías pantalones y una camisa típica del hospital . abres la ventana ves el paisaje, la aldea se ve mejor que la ultima vez y saltas de un brinco por la misma pero no caes en el suelo sino en el techo miras confuso y te das cuenta de que estas en el ultimo piso, le restas importancia ya que te facilitara la huida estas ansioso por estirar las piernas.

-**parece que el niño al fin se a dignado a despertar- **hablo kurama burlo como siempre tratando de hacerlo enojar pero no conto con que el hiciera eso

**-**kurama! Que feliz estoy hace mucho que no te veo ni hablo contigo! Te extrañe tanto!- el demonio decir que se asusto fue poco ya que el rubio apareció de repente sobre su hocico abrazándose al mismo

-**aaaaaah! Que crees que haces mocoso idiota! deja de hacerlo que es raro! -** exclamo furioso/ avergonzado en demonio de nueve colas

-no te preocupes yo se que tu también me extrañaste aunque no digas nada y lo escondas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa pero esta era diferente esta era una sonrisa de corazón no de las falsas que le vio tantas veces practicar

-bueno hablaremos luego adiós!- exclamo desapareciendo aun con su sonrisa

En kiuby se acostó como siempre lo solía hacer pero esta ves diciendo improperios al rubio

-**quien se cree ese mocoso-** dijo con una sonrisa retorcida de esas comunes en el cerrando sus ojos y echándose a dormir

Ya afuera de su mente naruto salió de la aldea y se interno a un bosque y busco con la mirada un pequeño monumento de tributo que le había echo a jiraiya, cuando lo hallo se sentó enfrente de el y empezó a hablar con el como si estuviera justo enfrente. Y se paso hablando con el monumento de cosas que le pasaron a lo largo del tiempo como de sasuke le ayudo a terminar la guerra, aunque se suponía que pelearía contra el no con el pero no le tomo importancia, también le conto cuando perdonaron a sasuke solo por haber ayudado en la guerra, también de cuando el y sasuke se convirtieron en jounin elite y que estaba a un paso de cumplir su sueño de ser hokage y de otras cosas sin sentido como cuando el aun vivía.

-sabes… ero-sennin-hablo naruto en un susurro audible

-hasta en un mundo sin ustedes…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio dejando ver una cabellera negra, cuando esta se abrió por completo dejo ver a un joven de 17 años que traía un traje jounin y la banda de konoha en su frente.

Entro a paso lento con los ojos cerrados después de todo ya sabia el camino, llego al sillón y se dejo caer lentamente, ya una vez sentado bajo un poco la mano y abrió el tercer cajón de la mesita de noche y saco un libro de control de chakra tranquilamente lo abrió el libro en la hoja en donde se había quedado la ultima vez abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que la hoja iba a la mitad del camino para ser cambiada y se quedo congelado en una extraña posición con la hoja aun entre los dedos y los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad.

-y naruto!- grito exaltado al tiempo que se paraba y dejaba caer el libro de sus manos al piso, salió a toda prisa del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la recepción del hospital

-donde esta el paciente de la habitación 610!- grito exaltado a la pobre recepcionista, de inmediato se puso a buscar para ver si lo habían movido para hacerle estudios como siempre lo hacían desde que cayo en coma… si naruto había caído en coma después del accidente del 10 de octubre hace seis meses . El uchiha estaba que lo llevaba el demonio siempre que lo movían para algún estudio le informaba a el que estaba encargado de el en esas horas y los acompañaba hasta que lo regresaran a su habitación. Pero este día lo dejaban solo unos 15 o 20 minutos máximo hasta que llegara el siguiente que en su caso era el

-lo siento uchiha-san, naruto-sama debería de estar en sus habitación no hay ordenes de tsunade-sama para algún examen o revisión

-demonios! Mande la los guardias a buscarlo a desaparecido de su habitación! De inmediato!- gruño sasuke

-hai!- dijo la enfermera tomando un teléfono

Por otra parte sasuke salió corriendo del hospital hacia la torre de la hokage para informarle sobre la desaparición de naruto, mientras iba de camino allá recordó lo que les dijo kakashi y tsunade el día en que naruto cayo en coma

_**Flash back**_

_Después de que los sacaron a la fuerza de la habitación de su amigo todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que salieran tsunade y sakura, solo oían pasos de un lado a otro y la voz de tsunade pidiendo cosas a diestra y siniestra. Sasuke fue el primero en hablar así rompiendo el tenso silencio_

_-kakashi que paso con naruto?, por que se puso así?-pregunto obteniendo toda la atención de los presentes e inmediatamente la atención se la gano kakashi quien solo miraba su chaleco cubierto por la sangre que naruto había escupido y esta accidentalmente calla en su chaleco pero al parecer no le importo._

_-kakashi!- grito enojado sasuke por la poca atención que recibía de su sensei_

_-eh?¿ que pasa?- pregunto kakashi_

_-que ¿que paso con naruto?, por que se puso así?-pregunto nuevamente sasuke _

_-ahh- suspiro cansado - bueno verán la razón de por que empezó todo esto fue por que naruto ha tenido un sueño muy recurrente en los últimos meses que lo atormenta todos los días digamos que es como "un dulce tormento" al menos así lo llamo la primera vez que me lo conto y digamos que el nombre le queda a la perfección, todos saben aquí que naruto nunca conoció a sus padres verdad- dijo kakashi y todos asintieron en silencio atentos a lo que decía el ninja copia_

_-bueno en me lo conto así._

_Te levantas confundido y aturdido sin saber donde estas das una ojeada al lugar en donde te encuentras .te das cuenta de que ya te has encontrado en ese lugar varias veces con distintas personas , era un lugar de sin fin como su mente de tonos claros y brillantes._

_Con una voz lejana como pista repitiendo lo mismo como siempre._

_-naruto- oyes tu nombre y giras sobre tus talones para ver quienes son .sonríes. Al darte cuenta de quienes pronuncian tu nombre. No tardas mucho en reconocer alas personas que tienes delante de ti. No pensaste volverlas otra vez. Acortas la distancia entre ellos y los abrazas fuertemente mientras ellos te corresponden inmediatamente._

_-te amamos…- dicen aquellas personas. Tu sin darte cuenta sueltas amargas lagrimas y al instante desaparecen en miles de esporas luminosas frente a tus ojos dejándote caer al duro suelo. _

_Todo se vuelve negro pero tu ni siquiera le tomas importancia sigues metido en tus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que tus sollozos suben de volumen y las lagrimas no se detienen en cambio siguen saliendo sin que tu puedas evitarlo… en un vano intento por detener esa dolorosas lagrimas hundes tu cara entre tus manos _

_-l-los necesito…- pronuncias teperetemente por los sollozos que inútilmente tratas de ahogar en tu garganta sin. Te rindes y las dejas fluir libremente por tu cara y terminas haciendo lo mismo de siempre , te quedas hay sentado esperando a que alguien venga y te rescate de es espacio que cada vez que lo visitaba terminaba igual. _

_A lo lejos ves una tenue luz, lo que indica es que alguien se a compadecido de ti y por fin te ha despertado._

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el triste relato que conto kakashi_

_-entonces quieres decir que naruto ya conoció a sus padres?- pregunto incrédulo shikamaru y kakashi asintió_

_-así es a su padre lo conoció durante la invasión de pein- todos se sorprendieron a la mención del evento_

_-y a su madre la conoció cuando lo confinaron antes de empezar la guerra-_

_-entonces los papas de naruto están vivos?-esta vez pregunto sasuke, kakashi negó con la cabeza _

_-ellos murieron el día en que nació- todos se sorprendieron y lo miraron incrédulos _

_-a naruto se le permitió conocer a sus padres por obra del sello que mantiene al kiuby encerrado, ya que fue diseñado para ese motivo-_

_-entonces quieres decir que el padre de naruto es…- pregunto shikamaru atónito ante lo descubierto, todos lo miraron interrogantes _

_-si así es su padre es el…-pero kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar por el gran estruendo de la voz de tsunade_

_-TRAIGAN EL DESFRIBILADOR, SU CORAZON SE HA DE DETENIDO!- todos se congelaron y vieron cono se abrió la puerta y de esta salió rápidamente una enfermera y tan rápido como Salió entro con dicho aparato dejando la puerta abierta atrás donde todos corrieron para ver lo que pasaba _

_-CARGA 200!- ordeno tsunade _

_-hai!-dijo asustada la enfermera. _

_-DESPEJEN!-nuevamente grito tsunade con el aparato en el pecho de naruto. En ese momento todos vieron como tsunade estaba con ese aparato sobre naruto dándole descargas eléctricas para que el corazón de naruto volviera a latir, una vez termino la descarga todos los doctores voltearon hacia el monitor para ver si había respuesta. Pero nada…._

_-no responde!-fue lo único que la hokage necesito para gritar que doblaran la carga_

_-CARGA 400!- grito desesperada-bien esto es lo ultimo que podemos hacer! Si no reacciona con esto…será el fin!- tuvo que agarrar todo el valor que le quedaba para decir esas duras palabras que la lastimaban tanto a ella como así equipo le dolieron hasta lo mas profundo._

_-despejen!-otra vez una carga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de naruto, nuevamente voltearon hacia el monitor pero no había reacción. Lo que paso después de ahí paso como en cámara lenta _

_Tsunade se quedo parada junto a naruto con la mirada gacha._

_Sakura se dejo caer a suelo de rodillas con las manos en el rostro._

_Sasuke se alejo de ahí hasta chocar contra la pared apoyándose contra esta se dejo caer a suelo con la mirada baja._

_Kakashi y si simplemente miraban la esena._

_-la hora de la mue…-el doctor no pudo terminar la oración ya que el monitor empezó a hacer un ligero ruidito_

_-no esperen... hay respuesta!- todos en seguida dirigieron su vista hacia el aparato que monitoreaba el corazón de naruto, era solo una pequeña línea que luchaba por sobresalir_

_-es débil pero hay reacción!, traigan lo necesario para estabilizarlo!-esas fueron las palabras que lograran que le regresara el alma al cuerpo a todos en especial al equipo de naruto. Lo ultimo que vieron fue a naruto siendo rodeado por un chakra verde y fue lo ultimo que vieron ya que una "amable" enfermera les cerrero la puerta en la cara impidiéndoles ver mas._

_Una vez se alejaron un poco de la puerta todos dieron un suspiro conjunto de cansancio y se quedaron en silencio hasta que sai rompió el silencio._

_-ah!, pero que cumpleaños mas triste, mira que casi morirte en tu cumpleaños eso si es mala suerte-termino de decir sai con una de sus sonrisas fingidas_

_-SAI!- se oyó un gran grito conjunto en todo el pasillo de hospital_

_-te das cuenta de las cosas tan horribles que dices!-lo regaño ino _

_-pero es cierto, la llama de la juventud de naruto-kun estuvo apunto de apagarse!-_

_-LEE!-se oyó otro grito a lo largo des pasillo_

_-no digas estupideces idiota!-lo regaño tenten y de paso golpeo a los dos indiscretos_

_-bueno dejando todo esto de lado - dijo shikamaru mirando a lee y sai -kakashi-sensei podrías terminar lo que ibas a decir- dijo con seriedad mirando a ninja copia. De inmediato todos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo para voltear hacia kakashi_

_-uh, los siento chicos pero me di cuenta de que no puedo decirles nada ya que es un secreto clase S y no tengo permitido hablar sobre ello… perdón.- dijo kakashi apenado_

_-QUEEEEE!-otro grito se oyó - COMO QUE SECRETO CLASE S!-_

_-Kakashi no nos vengas con tonterías, nos estas queriendo decir que la mitad de la vida de naruto esta bajo secreto supremo?- pregunto sasuke incrédulo. Kakashi solo asintió y levanto la mano mostrando cinco dedos _

_-solamente existen cinco personas sin contarlo a el que saben toda la verdad de su niñez- termino bajando la mano- en realidad eran siete pero dos ya murieron-justamente cuando kakashi termino de hablar la puerta de la habitación de naruto se abrió fuertemente dejando ver a una tsunade muy enojada_

_-se puede saber que es todo este escándalo!- grito la hokage y todos palidecieron- estamos en un hospital idiotas!-ella se acerco y ellos se alegaron- y en cuanto a ti kakashi te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste- dijo tétrica y el se tenso -ahora no me dejaran en paz-se lamento.- los quiero a todos en mi oficina A-HO-RA!- ordeno y desapareció en una bola de humo dejando ver a sakura, en cuanto la vieron le preguntaron por el estado de su amigo_

_-sakura como se encuentra- pregunto kakashi_

_-ya lo estabilizamos kakashi-sensei, nos sorprendió que no tuviera ningún daño mental ya que estuvo muerto durante casi cinco minutos, pero…- dijo y todos esperaron lo peor -pero a caído en coma y no sabemos cuando despertara pueden ser días, semanas, meses, años o en el peor de los casos nunca despertara- termino de decir con pesar, en cierto punto sus amigos se alegraron de que estuviera fuera de peligro pero no los dejaría en paz la idea de que naruto no vuelva a despertar_

_-solo hay que tener paciencia y esperar-trato de animarlos kakashi- bueno hay movernos rápido si no quieren hacer enojar a tsunade-sama- dijo kakashi al mismo tiempo desaparecía en una bola de humo_

_-hai- dijeron sin ganas, por ultimo le dieron una ultima mirada al cuarto del rubio y emprendieron su camino hacia la torre._

_Una vez todos se reunieron la hokage procedió a hablar _

_-Bueno viendo que kakashi abrió la boca..- dijo mirando al ninja copia y este solo se encogió de hombros_

_-y conociéndolos se que no me dejaran en paz hasta decirles la verdad- todos asintieron dándole la razón a la hokage_

_-bien tarde o temprano lo descubrirían- hizo una pequeña pausa -empecemos por su madre… ella se llamaba kushina uzumaki, era conocida como el habanero sangriento- rio un poco a recordó un poco el apodo- fue una de las mejores kunoichis de su generación y fue la anterior jinchuriki del kiuby- dijo tsunade seria. bien eso si los sorprendió. La hokage siguió con su relato -su padre fue uno de los mejores shinobis que el mundo pudo haber visto nacer era un genio de esos que solo nacen cada diez años, fue alumno de jiraiya, fue héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja, fue considerado peligroso y se daba la orden de huir en cuanto se le viera…-dijo la hokage aun mas seria si era posible. si bien lo de la madre de naruto les sorprendió ahora por donde iba la historia los sorprendía aun mas._

_-fue conocido como el rayo amarillo de konoha…y… como el cuarto hokage…-bueno eso si los dejo choqueados naruto era así como un hijo de reyes al que se le despojo de todo en la vida _

_-todo empezó el 10 de octubre hace 17 años … kushina siendo el contenedor del kiuby su embarazo duro 10 meses y al tener que nutrir al bebe el sello se debilita y…- así tsunade les conto lo que paso en el parto lo de la extracción del kiuby, el ataque al yondaime,y por ultimo el sellado de naruto. Si se sorprendieron por todo eso entendían por que naruto se puso así ya que perdió a sus padres en su cumpleaños._

_-si bien el sandaime cometió el error de nunca decirle la verdad a naruto, lo hizo por que pensaba que así lo protegería de los enemigo de su padre que sabiendo que el rayo amarillo de konoha había muerto y había dejado descendencia desde cuando naruto ya estaría muerto-_

_-y si me quieren preguntar el por que yo nunca se lo dije fue por que el consejo me lo impidió ya que el tercero declaro que no se le diría nada hasta que fuera mayor de edad, pero bueno eso ya no es necesario ya que se entero hace mucho-dijo tsunade mas relajada - pero si mi experiencia no me engaña el dolor de la perdida de jiraiya y el de conocer a sus padres y el no poder cruzar con ellos mas que unas cuantas palabras mas la soledad y tristeza de su niñez terminaron pasándole l factura por siempre guardarse todo- termino de decir tsunade un poco triste_

_-ah! Ahora que lo menciona hokage-sama naruto dijo lo mismo, el dijo "supongo que tantos años de sufrimiento guardado me están cobrando Factura…" también dijo otra cosa es como si presintiera lo que le iba a pasar, dijo " estoy llegando al limite de mi propia tristeza, puede que este sea el fin…", al principio no le entendí pero creo que ya capte lo que quiso decir- termino de decir kakashi con su rostro analítico_

_-entonces estas queriendo decir que ese idiota presentía lo que le iba a pasar y no dijo nada?- pregunto enojado sasuke_

_-puede que si, puede que no -dijo kakashi con su pose despreocupado_

_-Bueno se pueden retirar- ordeno tsunade_

_-hai- dijeron todos_

_-ahhh, justo cuando pensaba decirle que lo había elegido para que fuera mi sucesor- dijo la hokage con pena y todos la voltearon a ver con impacto_

_-supongo que a esta hora toda la aldea debe de saberlo, ahora tendré que decirles que el nombramiento se tendrá que posponer-dijo con cansancio_

_-QUEEEEE!, NARUTO EL NUEVO HOKAGE!- el grito resonó por toda la aldea_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Una vez llego a la torre entro por la ventana totalmente enojado y agitado por la carrera, cuando llego vio a los equipos 8,9 y 10 pero los ignoro y rápidamente busco con la mirada a la hokage

-que pasa uchiha por que entras a mi oficina así sin tocar-dijo tsunade ligeramente enojada mientras que se giraba sobre su silla

-ah, ah… naruto…- sasuke trataba de hablar pero le faltaba el aliento por la carrera

-que paso con naruto!- exigió enojada

-el..el..-

-el que!, demonios uchiha habla de una vez!-

-naruto … el a desaparecido…-

-QUE!-

**ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO!**

**TALVEZ LES SONO UN POCO POETICO PERO EN MI OPINIO ME GUSTO MUCHO =)**

**LUGO PONGO LA CONTI YA CASI ESTA TERMINADA **

**SHIPPUDEN! FUERA! YA NE!**

**OPINIONES, TOMATASOS**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**REVIEWS**

**I**


End file.
